chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Loyal
Loyal is a song by Chris Brown which features Tyga and Lil Wayne. The song is from his sixth album X and is the 3th song on it's tracklist. Loyal was released as the 4th and most succesful single of the album. There are released two official remixes of the song. Ty Dolla $ign originally wrote the song for a friend of his and Chris Brown, Bobby Brackins. The song is believed to be a slam to Rihanna. This song became a hit during Brown's jail sentence in 2014. Breezy told MTV News: "They were playing it over the speakers when I was locked up. 'You know how they'd call you like, 'Brown you've got a visitor'. They would play the music and I thought: this is funny." One East Coast remix with French Montana and one West Coast with Too Short. The song was is 17th UK Top 40 hit. The single was also no.1 on the UK R&B/Urban Singles chart. "Loyal" also stayed on the US Billboard Hot 100 for 36 weeks a peaked at number nine. The video of the song has over 650 million views on YouTube, which makes it his most viewed music video on the online platform. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXRN_LkCa_o Lyrics Lil Wayne & Chris Brown Young Mula, baby Haha, you thought it was over? 1: Lil Wayne I wasn't born last night I know these hoes ain’t right But you was blowing up her phone last night But she ain’t have her ringer nor her ring on last night, oh Nigga, that’s that nerve Why give a bitch your heart when she'd rather have a purse? Why give a bitch an inch when she'd rather have nine? You know how the game goes, she be mine by half time, I’m the shit, oh Nigga, that’s that nerve You all about her, and she all about hers Birdman Junior in this bitch, no flamingos And I done did everything but trust these hoes, CB fuck with me Chris Brown When a rich nigga want you And your nigga can't do nothing for ya These hoes ain’t loyal These hoes ain’t loyal Yeah, yeah, let me see Chris Brown Just got rich Took a broke nigga’s bitch I can make a broke bitch rich But I don’t fuck with broke bitches 2: Chris Brown Got a white girl with some fake titties I took her to the Bay with me Eyes closed, smoking marijuana Rolling up that Bob Marley, I’m a rasta She wanna do drugs Smoke weed, get drunk She wanna see a nigga trap She wanna fuck all the rappers Chris Brown When a rich nigga want you And your nigga can't do nothing for ya These hoes ain’t loyal These hoes ain’t loyal Yeah, yeah, let me see 3: Chris Brown Black girl with a big booty If she a bad bitch, let’s get to it right away We up in this club Bring me the bottles I know girl, that you came in this bitch with your man That’s a no-no girl All this money in the air I wanna see you dance Chris Brown Just got rich Took a broke nigga’s bitch I can make a broke bitch rich But I don’t fuck with broke bitches Chris Brown When a rich nigga want you And your nigga can't do nothing for ya These hoes ain’t loyal These hoes ain’t loyal Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let me see 4: Tyga Uh, rich young nigga Name got bigger and my change got bigger, so my chains got bigger Ferrari, Jaguar, switching four lanes With the top down screaming out, "Money ain't a thing" Ha, me and CB in the Bay with her I sent her back home so you can lay with her Okay, let's talk about this ice that I'm carrying All these karats like I'm a fucking vegetarian Shout-out Weezy F., keep a red bone wet Rose Rolex, hoes on deck, she know I got a check Do it too good when she ride that dick Man I wouldn't trust that bitch, no 5: Chris Brown Come on, come on, girl, why you fronting? Baby show me something When I call her, she gon’ leave And I bet that bottom dollar she gon’ cheat Come on, come on, girl, why you fronting? Baby show me something You done spent your bread on her And it’s all for nothing Chris Brown When a rich nigga want you And your nigga can't do nothing for ya These hoes ain’t loyal These hoes ain’t loyal Yeah, yeah, let me see When a rich nigga want you And your nigga can't do nothing for ya These hoes ain’t loyal, they be playing games, yeah These hoes ain’t loyal Yeah, yeah, let me see Chris Brown Yeah, let me see Yeah, let me see Let me see Oh, these hoes ain't loyal, let me see West Coast Version: 4: Too Short A nigga fell in love Turn into a woosy 24-7 he was eating that pussy But these hoes ain't faithful A nigga like me will have your bitch on tape though I been knowing not to trust these hoes I get bread, get head, and fuck these hoes In that order Don't switch it around Relationships change, it's so different now No high-school sweetheart These bitches pimpin' All these opinions Women on women Lickin' them titties Sex in the city Hella "Instagram likes" but you ain't pretty Bitch! East Coast Version: 4: French Montana HAH! Once Cirocs in the system Ain’t no telling will I fuck them, will I diss them That’s what they be yelling, I’m a pimp by blood Not relation, I don’t chase em, I replace em (HANNNN!) LVs, Hermes, Dolces Them hoes, ain’t loyal, man, they rotate School me to the game, now I know my duty Put her in the Lotus She was riding in that hoopty (WHOOP!) Fuck that bitch I got my own ho Fuck your weed I got my own smoke Had to put my mink back on Tell that bitch, put her ring back on Montana Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:X Songs